Ganryū
is a jōnin of Kirigakure. Background Ten years ago, Ganryū and his team were sent on a mission to retrieve a document taken by Kumogakure, with the assistance of Iwagakure. However, when the document was retrieved, the Iwa shinobi betrayed the Kiri team and killed Junsai and Suiren, the latter sacrificing herself to save Ganryū. This incident would become known as the Tragedy of Yosuga Pass which began the hostilities between the two nations. Since that day, Ganryū has held a deep hatred against Iwagakure. Personality He has a very deep-seated hatred for Iwagakure and will openly and readily attack shinobi from that village or any one that sides with them even going against the will of the Mizukage to exact his revenge. This is due to the fact that they betrayed him greatly in the past; an incident which resulted in the death of his teammates. Despite his belligerent actions and mindset, Ganryū ultimately believes that his actions will bring about peace, believing that aggression between the villages early on in the Alliance will force the Kage to consider a lasting peace treaty. He has, however, had a change of heart after coming into contact with Naruto Uzumaki, whom he has put his trust in to bring peace to the shinobi world. Appearance Ganryū has dull-black hair and dark eyes. His face is usually set in a hard-lined expression and he wears the standard attire of the Kirigakure-nin inclusive of flak jacket and forehead protector on a white cloth along with the jade-green bangle that his teammates wore. He also carries a large cleaver-like blade strapped to his back. Abilities As a jōnin, Ganryū is undoubtedly a skilled shinobi. This is seen mostly in his preferred style of fighting, which is kenjutsu. He wields his cleaver-like blade with great proficiency able to deal several strikes consecutively barely giving his enemy time to retaliate. He is also supposedly skilled enough so that even Chōjūrō, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, was unsure if he could beat him in combat. Part II Paradise Life on a Boat After hearing of the formation of the Allied Shinobi Forces, Ganryū and a team of Kirigakure ninja plan to wait on a small island where messengers from Iwagakure are to meet up with them. Ganryū and his team attack the messengers, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi, in hopes of killing them to break off the alliance with Iwagakure. With the arrival and interference of both Naruto Uzumaki and Chōjūrō, he and his team retreats. Later during the night, Ganryū decides to ambush the Iwa ninja while they are resting alone, telling his team he will take every shred of their anger and hatred. Naruto finds Ganryū, where the latter recognises Naruto as the Nine-Tails' jinchūriki who defeated Pain. Knowing what he has been through, Naruto convinces Ganryū to give up on his revenge and assures him he will bring peace to the world, which is what Suiren wished for. Suddenly, Kurotsuchi arrives and attempts to kill Ganryū but Naruto steps in and protects him. Chōjūrō arrives to apprehend Ganryū for his crime and he surrenders. Chōjūrō also gives Ganryū a box containing Suiren's bracelet which was to be given back to Ganryū from Iwagakure to strengthen their bond and apologise for their betrayal. He was later imprisoned for his crime.Naruto: Shippūden episode 261 Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation After Gaara's speech, Ganryū approaches Kiri and Ittan, who had been bickering, and explains that he was excused for his crimes and is allowed to participate in the war. Before strapping on the Shinobi Alliance's forehead protector, he tells them that since they had felt the same pain of loss, they could unite as one to defeat the Akatsuki. Trivia * Like several characters, he seems to be named after an actual place; in this case, he was named after Ganryū Island, which was the site of the infamous duel between Miyamoto Musashi and Sasaki Kojirō. Kojirō himself was also known as Ganryū Kojirō, so it is possible Ganryū was named after Kojirō himself. * In Naruto: Shippūden episode 218, Ganryū was mentioned briefly by other Kiri ninja. * He wears a white forehead protector cloth, which is usually seen on Kumogakure shinobi. Also, his flak jacket has a pouch in front which is usually seen on those belonging to Iwagakure-nin. * He is the second anime-only character to make an appearance in a canon arc. Quotes * (To Naruto) "If an incident of revenge occurs here, the Five Kage will be forced to think seriously… about the difficulty and risk involved in maintaining an alliance. And they will be forced to think about peace."Naruto: Shippūden episode 242 References de:Ganryuu es:Ganryū pl:Ganryū fr:Ganryû